The Master Of The Tendo
by BuddhaPalm
Summary: The Tendo King Realizes the anten seven are dead and set forth in motion a plan to find and kill the O.S. crew for the discrase from them. However behind the shadows are the space forces plotting to assainate the tendo king and the battle group looking to


Opening Pirate database uplink.........loaded  
Message for Lord Hazanko 2084 A.d. sender Tendo King  
THe old frial face of the tendo king apperaed on the hologram transmitter on Hazanko's ship the Geomancer  
"Hazanko respond, I demand it Hazanko". This was the 12th time the tendo king sent the message but unkown to him the outlaw  
star had all but destroyed the geomancer and even with the powers given to him by the galactic leyline Hazanko was no match  
for the powers of the maiden of the ley line melfina. THe Tendo King ended the communication and called the 108 sons to court  
.Tendo king began his summoning spell that reach to the far depths of the galaxy he put his index finger against then arched   
over his middle finger on each hand and crossed armsleft arm around the middle of the right and yelled "Pagu wa sa fa Pagu wa  
sa fa Pagu WAS SA FA" and with a explosin of light. 108 light beings appeared in the shape of birds and dissapered the oppisite  
way at the speed of light in diffrent directions heading towards the masters of thr 108 sons. "Bliipp Blippp" The computer  
respones unit activited and the Tendo KIng turned it on. ON the oppisite end of the communication was the masked face   
Tobeigra. Tobeigra looked very battered and shaken but said sir "The Anten have been killed i'm the only one left Hazanko  
is dead as well I found him mutilated on top of the ship". "This is truly a sad day for the 108 sons but I alos ordered you  
not to move into the ley line and my messenger i knew my messenger was deas beforehand I called to him and saw his dead lifeless  
body mangled by 6 tao magic spells all belonging to the anten and Hazanko so you thought you would betray me Tobeigra and so  
you die". THe Tendo king broke the communication and began another chi spell. He began meditating with both his arms point  
otu his hands giving the peace sign and slowly he brung them in and crossed the arms and yelled "Pagu wa sa fa".  
Tobeigra looked around the battered remains of the Geomancer and suddenly the shadows on the floor began rising and 4  
Kei nija apperead. "I will kill you all" As Tobeigra began a chi spell a shadow appered from right under him and Kei ninja  
clawed him in the neck with a posin tip hooks he fell to the floor dead. The Kei ninja turned back into the shadows and   
Tobeigra's death marked the end of the anten 7. or so The tendo king believed.  
  
Hafong  
  
Shimi awaited in the shadows behind the bar "Temptations Met" for his latest target. Shimi also known as Leilong was a  
member of the anten seven untill he let himself be defeated by Gene starwind because his friends gave him thougts he never  
thought about. Shimi since hten became a outlaw and stowed away on Sentienel 3's delievery ship to hafong to start a new  
life. Shimi htorugh connections learned that Lady Iraga,and Hanmyo tried to kill Gene as well but ended up dead. Shimi  
didnt care though the rest of the anten hated him because of his power and realtionship with Lord Hazanko thier leader.  
Shimi eyes widened when he reconized his target. The man was in his mid thirtys With Blue hair and a scar across his face.  
The man was from the Battle Group and escaped from prison the bounty on his head was enormus but Shimi knew not to under  
estimate his oppenets esspecially one from Battle Group. As The man went for the door Shimi sprung from behind a trash can  
and went to punch the man in his face. The man ducked and rolled backward drawing his gun and firing at Shimi. Shimi raised  
his light shield and the bullet scattered in the oppisite direction. "A common bounty hunter with a Light shield intresting"  
Shimi who was still under his cloak pulled it off and looked at the suprise and horror on the mans face he knew who he was  
"Theres nothing common about me i am the Great Shimi." "But you're with the pirates they havent had a hit on me since one  
of thier bought judges put me in gravity prison plus aftwards i staged my death how could they have known". Shim drew his  
sword and made a sinjitsu stance. "I am no longer affilated with the pirates i simply need money dont take it personal, but  
I have to kill you". Shim lunged at him at the speed of light untill a bullet hit his light shield in the back. A girl no older  
than seven or eight held it shakingly and pointed it at leilong. "I wont let you hurt my daddy". The girl was to weak to  
even balance the gun sweat poured down her brow form her red hair. Leilong kicked Hee fathe rin the face sending him back into  
thw wall as he advance towards the girl. Shimi was about to deliever the killing blow untill those horrible thoughts came back  
he imagined the kide not growing up and not living her life and how the Kei pirates forcfully took him from his home when  
he was a little boy. Leinlong bent down on the muddy trashy ground behind the bar and put his hands around his skull trying  
to banish these thoughts. Then Shimi who was now leilong the scared little boy from earth grabed his cloak and dashed off.  
The girls father got up and held her close to him. "it's alright honey you'll be okay".  
  
  
  
"Gene cann you tell me again why I agreed to such a stupid Trip" yelled Aisha getting up angerliy from her seat on the  
Outlaw Star. "Because Fred Luo is not kidding around anymore he sent like 10 goons over to the Hq to get the money we owe  
him and you went Psycho and beat them to bloody pulps no Fred is even sending out people to look for me and he got's a crush  
on me".Gene said aggitated. "Well Gene you truly seem to be able to make the most intresting enemies". Suzuka chimed in  
"Gilliam how much longer untill we get to Hafong?" "Approximentally 90 hours". Gilliam 2 the Outlaw stars main computer said  
in his normal emotion less scholary voice.  
This was a normal scene for the O.S. crew squabbling about nothing  
but this is no ordinary trip there arriving on Hafong will set the final piece to the story 


End file.
